


he looks up grinning like the devil

by lizzysbennett



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mentions of Finn/Poe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, These two are dumb, Virgin Rey, also this is a big fuck you to tros and jj abrams because i'm gonna be happy goddammit, and finn/jannah, and finn/rose, finn is the personification of the "it's complicated" facebook status, for both parties involved, inexperienced though not exactly virginal ben solo, it's finals week and ben solo is a good boy, lots of oral sex, so he's gonna eat that pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzysbennett/pseuds/lizzysbennett
Summary: finals week is very stressful, especially when you're as studious as rey sanders. enter ben solo, who so very generously offers to help rey with her stress levels this finals week.rey isn't quite sure what that means. ben is more than happy to demonstrate.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200





	he looks up grinning like the devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SavingWhatILove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/gifts).



> hi welcome to my "fuck you disney" fanfiction event. started december 19, and will continue until i am no longer upset about tros. i am a creature often fueled by spite. and love. but mostly spite.
> 
> and merry christmas from your secret santa, daga! have this extraordinarily filthy, very sweet, and largely plotless mess. as a gift.

There are three things you should know about Rey Sanders.

First, Finn is her very best friend.

Second, his love life is very complicated.

Third, Rey’s love life is nonexistent.

Rey is a concrete kind of person, you see. She doesn't like uncertainty or ambiguity very much. She much prefers when things have yes or no answers, when something either works or it doesn't-- or even part of it works and part of it doesn't, but there is a right way to solve the problem. That would be why she’s an engineering major.

Finn, on the other hand, lives for ambiguity. He loves examining every possible answer, revels in the complexity of things with no single solution. This, in Rey’s mind, explains two things: his philosophy minor, and the love _square_ in which he is currently embroiled.

She doesn't know how it happened. Probably because she doesn't think even Finn knows how it happened. But somehow, he sort of has two girlfriends and a boyfriend? They all know about each other, because Finn isn't an asshole, but Rey’s got no idea how the whole thing works.

What she does know is that Rose is around even more than she already was, and she has a new friend named Jannah who is very cool, and she and Finn spend a lot of time at the library. Well, they’d already spent a lot of time there, because, you know, college, but now, they spend a lot of time there with Poe and _his_ best friend, Ben.

There are three things you should know about Ben Solo.

First, he’s not someone Rey would ever expect to interact with.

College is not high school. There aren't, you know, the “jocks” or the “nerds” or the Plastics or sexually active band geeks or whatever. But Rey gets the feeling that in high school, Ben was one of the cool kids.

He’s on the water polo team, and no fewer than three girls will stop at their table every time they are in the library, no matter what. He’s also very, very smart. Rey’s listened to him explain things to Poe, since they have a lot of the same classes, and Ben clearly knows what he’s talking about. He’s two years older than Rey. And he’s got a family, too, in ways Rey never will-- connection to a family history and a place to go for Christmas and parents who pay his tuition and rent so he doesn't have to worry about it.

That is not, in Rey’s experience, the kind of person who wants to befriend her.

Second, he might be the most attractive man Rey has ever met.

The water polo team is... very, very good for him. He is a large man. Standing next to him feels something like an aspen tree growing next to a redwood tree. He’s quite tall, and Rey is not a short woman, and he looks really strong. All Rey is saying is that evidently no one has informed him they make shirts in his size, and God willing, no one ever will. Besides all of that, he has unfairly full, almost pretty lips, these giant dark eyes, and the most beautiful hair she has ever seen on maybe anyone-- and yes, that includes Jonathan Van Ness. The guy basically looks like a Greek statue. Except hotter.

Plus his ears are adorable.

Third, he might also be the most confusing man Rey has ever met.

He doesn't like to flirt with the girls that come by. But when Rey asked him if it bothered him when they flirted with him, he’d looked perfectly puzzled and asked what she meant. He’s got this sense of humor, though, that makes him perfectly charismatic, magnetic to anyone in his orbit, that makes it hard to say if he is flirting or not. It doesn't look like the flirting Rey is familiar with, but Rey is not particularly good at reading people. What really baffles her, though, is the way he acts around her. Ben is an intense person. Whenever he looks at her, it’s like she could drown in the attention he pays her. He does not, however, look at her often. Perhaps he looks at everyone that way, like he wants to consume them and worship them at the same time. And despite all the time they spend together, he hardly ever speaks to her. When he does, it’s very polite, but it betrays neither like nor dislike.

Rey is not very good at reading people, but she is very familiar with what indifference looks like. And although his expressions may not _feel_ quite indifferent, which is admittedly confusing, Rey knows better than to rely on her interpretation of the look in someone’s eyes. Wishful thinking is very dangerous. She is thus forced to conclude that Ben Solo simply does not care about her existence.

Not necessarily ideal, but Rey’s had a lot of that. She can deal.

“Finn,” Poe says quite innocently, “could you help me find a source to help me back up this argument? I think something by Kant, maybe?”

Finn shoots to his feet. “Yes, absolutely. I’ve, uh, studied Kant very well.”

“Well.” Poe grabs Finn’s wrist and starts dragging him toward the stacks. “We’ll be back soon. Ish. Play nice.”

Rey and Ben exchange a look. She snorts. “That was subtle.”

Ben rolls his eyes. “Do you think they know they don't have to make up excuses? They could just tell us they were going to go make out in the stacks for a while.”

“I know I don't know him very well, but I get the feeling Poe enjoys putting on a show. Just a little bit.”

“Sounds to me like you know him perfectly,” Ben says dryly.

They fall quiet for a few moments. Rey returns to her textbook and furrows her brow. Her math class this semester is, frankly, not the most exciting class she’s ever had, and this particular problem has been giving her fits for well over an hour now.

After another few moments, the undeniable feeling of being watched prickles up her spine, and she looks up at Ben-- who is, indeed, looking at her.

She raises an eyebrow. “Can I help you, sir?”

“Sorry,” he says, not sounding even remotely so, “but did you know you talk when you’re trying to figure out a really hard problem? Like, you kind of mutter under your breath.”

“Oh.” That really feels like all she can say, except maybe, “Sorry, I mean, do you want me to stop? I’ll try to stop.”

“No,” he blurts, “it’s cute.”

Rey can't see his ears. His hair is quite effectively combed over them. But she bets they’re red right now, just the tips, and her chest almost aches with sheer want, she wants to see them so bad.

Hold on. Wait. Did he just call her cute?

She looks up at him, lips parted ever-so-slightly, and heart beating like rain against a tin roof, the sound washing through her ears. There's no way. Rey isn't the kind of girl he would date. She's under no illusion about her looks. Her face is pretty. She likes her eyes. But she's not put together-- she doesn't wear makeup, or have cute outfits, or know how to do her hair. Her ass is great, but she has, like, no boobs to speak of, and she's been told more than once that she's skinnier than most guys like. Besides, he is, as she's already established, not interested in her.

But he doesn't say anything else, just looks back down at his textbook and goes back to reading.

So Rey doesn't say anything, either, and goes back to that stupid fucking problem.

Fifteen minutes later, Finn and Poe have yet to return, and Rey is very determinedly not thinking about that. She bites her lip and taps her pencil against her notebook. "Well, maybe if..." she mutters. "Right, because then I could..." She grins and gives a triumphant, "Aha!" and scribbles down her answer.

She gets that feeling again and looks up, right into Ben's eyes. She flushes. "Sorry, I was doing it again, wasn't I?"

He doesn't answer that. Instead, he asks, "Do you always study like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're pretty hard at work," he says, very casually. "Very, ah, dedicated. To your schoolwork."

"Yeah?" she says blankly. "I can't really afford to lose my scholarship, so."

“Oh,” he says. “Right.” He clears his throat. “I mean, that must get pretty stressful. Finals week starts tomorrow, so it’s really important to have good... stress relief tactics.”

She stares at him. “Do you want something from me, Ben?”

“Actually,” he says, “I think you want something from me.”

Rey raises an eyebrow. “That seems like quite an assumption. I’m not even sure what I’d want.”

“Taking breaks is really important. You know. For your studies. It’s good for your brain.” He shrugs. “Uh. Science.”

“But what does that have to do with you?” Rey asks, puzzled.

“If you want,” he says carefully, with this strange mix of cockiness and insecurity written on his face, “I can help you take study breaks.”

“You want to... study with me?” Rey’s eyebrows draw together. “Does my muttering help you focus?” she laughs.

He laughs, too, and mutters something himself that sounds suspiciously like, “You’re really very distracting, Rey.” “What?”

“Nothing,” he says. “Uh, no, that’s not exactly what I meant.”

“Oh.” Rey pulls her lower lip between her teeth, and Ben’s eyes follow it. “Then what did you mean?”

“Never mind,” he says. She would bet good money that his ears are red again, even if she’s not really sure _why_. “Hey, can I walk you home?”

“The... the library is open for another hour...” Rey says, feeling more confused by the second.

“You could leave early, for once?” he suggests. He doesn't quite smile, but his eyes get softer, and their corners crinkle.

She really wants to. She does. When he looks at her like that... she might just want to do anything he has in mind. But... “Finn and Poe--”

“I’ll text them and let them know we left. They’ll figure it out, you know, once some poor asshole trying to close the library finds them probably in some state of undress, and they have to tear themselves away from each other long enough to check their phones.”

Rey makes a face. Again, really not something she wants to think about.

“So?” he asks. He looks so hopeful, for some reason. “Can I walk you home?”

What the hell, right? She shuts her textbook. “Yeah, you can walk me home.”

It’s raining out. Not very hard, thankfully. Rey doesn't have an umbrella. It feels almost like mist instead of rain, delicate against her skin.

Rey loves the rain. However, she is discovering, she loves it less in December, when it’s already cold out. The rain doesn't exactly help matters in that regard. She is from _Arizona_. Cold is not a _thing_ in Arizona. Not compared to here, at least. So she spends the whole walk home shivering. Violently. Which is a very cute look to have when someone you may have a tiny crush on finally starts paying you some attention. So that’s great.

“Here,” he says, about halfway to her apartment. He stops walking and shrugs off his coat. His heavy, clearly expensive coat, that is probably much warmer than the one Rey is wearing, which is, at this point, more than a little threadbare. Ben holds the coat in front of him by its shoulders, and nods at her. “Come on,” he gives the coat a little shake, “put it on.”

She stares at him. “You’ll be cold.”

“You’re freezing, Rey.” He doesn't sound angry at her, though, even though he must think she’s being stubborn. Just... concerned. “Take the damn coat. It’s five more minutes, I’ll be fine.”

It’s really seven and a half more minutes, but Rey doesn't correct him. Instead, she slips her arms into sleeves that are far too large for her and pulls the coat on. His hands slide down her arms and find her waist. It’s almost... almost like he’s holding her. Rey is seized by an intense temptation to lean back into him and let her head fall on his shoulder.

She doesn't.

Because he wraps his arm around her waist, and starts walking again.

“What-- why-- what are you doing?” she asks.

“It’s cold out and I don't have a coat. Least you can do is share your body heat with me.”

She giggles. “Asshole.”

“You aren't exactly telling me to stop,” he points out.

“No,” she smiles, “I’m not.”

Seven and a half minutes later, they’re standing on Rey’s doorstep.

“So.” She rubs the fabric of Ben’s coat sleeve between her thumb and middle finger. “Are you ever going to tell me what you meant earlier?”

“Can I come in?” he says.

“Well,” she tips her head to the side. “It is cold outside. And only one of us has a coat.”

His hand on her hip _squeezes_ , just slightly, and Rey shivers again. Not from the cold. “Very kind of you. You’re a saint.”

She hums. “Yeah, the pope is working on my canonization right now.” Rey puts the key in the lock and turns it. “Sorry, it’s probably a little messy,” she tells him before she opens the door.

“It’s perfect,” he assures her before he closes the door behind them.

She shivers again when she hears it shut.

“So,” she tries a third time as she kicks off her shoes. Ben follows suit, and she tries not to think about the implications of him taking off his shoes, like he's prepared to be there long enough for that to be something he should do. “You want to help me study?”

“No.” He takes a step closer to her, so close she can feel his breath fan across her forehead. “I want to help you take a break from studying.”

“What-- uh, what--” God, it’s hard to focus with him this close. “What does that mean?”

His hand finds her hip again, his thumb drawing patterns on her lower back. And she’s really not sure what she expected him to say, but it certainly wasn't, “Can I eat you out?”

Rey’s mouth drops open. “You-- wh-- _what_?”

“Can I eat you out?” he repeats, like that will help her understand it better, like the problem was the words themselves and not the context in which they existed.

She responds with the only word she can even think of right now. “Why?”

“To give your mind a break from studying and help you relax and relieve stress,” he says promptly. He doesn't say _I thought we’d established that_ , but it feels very implied.

“But why?”

“Why?”

Rey nods. “Why? Why do _you_ want to do that?”

He shrugs, but his casual air feels forced to her, for some reason. “I like eating girls out. It’s really a plus for both of us.”

But that’s not all, is it? That can't be all, because-- “But why me? Why not one of the girls who comes by us in the library to flirt with you? Or a girl from one of your classes? Or--”

“No,” he says, as if agreeing that he could’ve asked another girl was such an impossibility that it should be obvious. “I want you.”

That must be more than he meant to say. His ears turn red again, and this time, Rey can see it, in all its adorable glory.

She asks again, very softly this time, “Why, Ben? Why do you want _me_?”

He works his jaw, that beautiful mouth of his moving in utterly fascinating ways. “Can I go down on you or not?”

“Tell me why first.” She raises her hand to his face slowly, tentatively, giving him ample time to pull away, and settles it on his neck, her thumb on his cheek. “Why me, Ben?”

Everything is silent around them for a long moment, before Ben, with the air of someone ripping off a band-aid, says, “I can't stop thinking about you!”

“What?”

“I like you, Rey,” he says quickly, like now that the dam has broken, nothing can stop him from telling her everything. “I like you so much. I see you every time I close my eyes, I hear your voice in my head all the time, I dream about you, I think about what you would say about everything that happens to me all day, I think about you every time I touch myself-- Rey, I like you.”

All she can do for several interminable moments is stare at him. She feels like she’s just sprinted, her face flushed and her breathing heavy.

Ben ducks his head. His ears are still red, the tips of them peeking out from underneath his beautiful hair. “Sorry,” he mutters. “That was probably too much information. I shouldn't have--”

“I like you too, Ben.” She presses her hand more firmly to his face. “I think about talking to you all day too, and I dream about you, and,” she blushes fiercely, “I think about you when I... touch myself, too.” Her hand slips to the back of his neck, and she tangles her fingers in his hair. It’s even softer than she thought it would be.

His arm wraps around her waist and pulls her even more tightly to him. “That’s good,” he says. His eyes flicker down to her mouth, and something tightens within her. “Really good,” he murmurs. Her lips part, her breath coming heavier and heavier.

Rey raises herself up on her toes. He’s tall enough that it’s very necessary, after all. She leans forward and, eagerly and carefully all at once, she slides her lips over his.

It was like he’d just been waiting for her to make the first move. As soon as their lips touch, he surges against her. Her chest is pressed so close to his that she's not sure if the heartbeat she feels is his or hers or maybe somehow both of theirs, like they were living their lives in time with each other. His hands cradle her body, her neck, like she's some delicate, precious thing. She sighs into his mouth and her body relaxes against him. His kiss is not a sweet, slow thing. It is desperate, hungry, and achingly tender, and it makes Rey need more, need everything he can give her.

She hasn't done this a lot. She hasn't done this in a very long time, really. But she responds to him as best as she can, sucking at his lower lip until he groans. And that noise-- her thighs clench together as a wave of heat hits her core. She wants to make him make that noise again. Many, many times.

Ben moves his mouth from hers, and Rey whines at the loss. Then he kisses her neck, sucking a bruise into the curve between her neck and her shoulder, and she whines for an entirely different reason. He kisses along her neck and dips his tongue into the hollow of her throat and she moans. His hands grip her ass and he fucking _lifts_ her off the ground. Her legs wrap instinctively around his waist, and she gasps at the feeling of _him_ pressing between her legs.

Ben sets her down on the couch. His hands slip under her shirt, sliding across her bare stomach as he kneels in front of her. "Come on, baby," he says between pressing panting kisses to her skin. "Let me take it off?"

Rey nods. She feels dizzy, and it's hard to think, but she can think enough to know she wants more, _needs more_ \-- whatever that looks like. His hands find the hem of her shirt and tug and all of a sudden, Rey is only in her bra and jeans. Ben's mouth finds her newly bared skin with very little delay, licking along the boundaries of her bra (which pretty much instantly makes her wish she was wearing her lacy pink bra instead of the plain nude though admittedly very comfortable bra currently on her person) and nipping at her stomach. His hands skim her breasts and start fiddling with the hooks at her back.

"This too, sweetheart?" he asks, looking up at her with desperate eyes blown almost completely dark. "Can I see your pretty tits? Please, baby?"

As soon as she nods, she feels her bra go slack and fall away from her chest. Gently, gently, he slides the straps down her shoulders, pulling the bra away and completely baring her chest to him.

And then he just sits there and _stares_.

Rey bites her lip and moves to cross her arms over her chest.

Ben grabs her wrists. "No, please, I want to look at you. God, your tits are perfect, Rey. You're so beautiful. I want to--" He cuts himself off by leaning forward and wrapping his lips around one of her nipples. He swirls his tongue around it and scrapes his teeth over it and sucks so hard she thinks she might bruise, and if Rey thought she'd been dizzy before, it was nothing, _nothing_ compared to this. She sighs, her head falling back against the couch and her back arching toward his beautiful, wonderful mouth.

He releases her breast with a pop and moves to lavish his attention on the other one. Rey looks down at her red, spit-slicked, puffy nipple, then at Ben and his equally red lips attached to her other one, his dark hair contrasting starkly with the untanned skin of her chest. He moves his mouth the same way he had before, and it feels just as electric.

Time slips away with them like that, Rey sitting on the couch and Ben kneeling between her legs with his mouth pressed to her chest and her hands woven through his hair. Once it seems he’s had his fill of her “perfect little tits,” as he keeps calling them, he presses a kiss to her breastbone. Then one a few inches lower. Then one just above her belly button. He dips his tongue inside it, apparently unable to resist the temptation, then kisses just below it.

That’s when he comes to a stop, roughly eye-level with Rey’s still-covered cunt. He stares at her there, breathing heavily, and his fingers slide beneath the waistband of her jeans.

A cold kind of clarity settles over Rey. “Wait,” she says, peeling her back from the couch and actually sitting up with great difficulty.

As soon as the word emerges from her lips, his hands move from her body like they were burned. “Sorry,” he says.

“No, it’s okay.” Rey reaches down and takes one of his massive hands in hers, bringing it back up and settling it on her stomach. “I just... You’re serious about going down on me?”

He gives her a very puzzled look, his eyebrows pinched together. “Of course.”

“You really... want to?” She bites her lip as she asks. Her voice sounds very small in her own ears, all of a sudden, and she can't quite meet his eyes.

“Yes,” he says instantly.

“Are you sure?”

“Jesus, yes, Rey,” he blurts. “You’d be doing me a favor if you let me taste your sweet, perfect pussy.”

She smiles and finally looks at him. “You don't know that it’s perfect.”

“Well, the rest of you is. So. Your pussy must be perfect too. Science.”

Rey laughs and looks away, covering her mouth with her hand. “That does sound perfectly scientific.” But her smile quickly droops, and she swallows heavily. “You should know, though... I’ve never... no one’s ever... done this. Before.”

Ben’s mouth drops open. His eyes widen. “No one’s ever done this for you, pretty girl? No one’s ever gotten on their knees for you, used their mouth to make you scream?”

She blushes almost violently at his words. “No,” she manages.

“Do you want me to do that for you, sweetheart? Want me to make you come until you beg me to stop?” His hands rub at her skin, one on her stomach and the other on her hip. Between that and his words, it’s a wonder she can speak at all.

Still, she chokes out a, “Yes.”

He cups her pussy through her jeans. “Has anyone ever touched you here, Rey?”

She shakes her head.

“Use your words, baby.”

“No,” she whispers. Her face still feels like it’s on fire.

“What about your gorgeous tits? Has anyone ever touched my precious girl there?”

“No,” she admits. She crosses her arms across her chest like she’s hugging herself and bites the inside of her cheek.

His hands move to her arms, rubbing them in firm, smooth circles. “Hey, I didn't mean to embarrass you. It’s okay, Rey, whatever you’ve done or haven't done, I just wanted to know what level of experience--”

She laughs. “Experience? I have none. The last time I kissed someone was my junior year of high school, when Finn and I decided to see if there was anything.” There had decidedly not been. “And that was my first kiss.”

Rey closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Okay, that might have been too much information, but... whatever. Ben likes her, right? And if he really does, this shouldn't scare him away.

“Oh my God.” She refuses to even crack her eyes open, but he does sound rather, well, _horrified_ , which really can't be a good sign. “That was too much, wasn't it? Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. I moved too fast and you’re uncomfortable now and--”

And Rey has had enough anxiety spirals to recognize when one is starting, so she laces her fingers through his and says, “And-- you didn’t move too fast, Ben. You didn't make me uncomfortable. I’m just a little nervous, I’ve never done this before.”

“This... _isn't_ too much?” His hand rubs her stomach, like he needs to reassure himself that she’s still there.

Rey considers the question carefully for a moment, searching her own feelings for any sign of unreadiness. “No,” she says. “No, I want you, and I want to do this with you. I’m sure.”

He leans down and presses a shaky kiss to her stomach. Rey shivers. His hand nearly covers her whole abdomen. For a moment, Rey wonders if he could encircle her waist entirely with his hands. The thought, the realization of how _large_ he is compared to her-- it makes her bite her lip as a rush of heat floods her core. His hands slide under the waistband of her jeans again, and this time, she doesn't say anything, only lifts her hips to help him slide them off.

And then she is staring into his eyes, the only thing between her and complete nakedness one tiny scrap of cotton fabric.

Ben leans forward and presses his face to her still-clothed pussy. She moans as his nose bumps just slightly against her clit. He inhales deeply and places a gentle kiss against her. "God, Rey, you smell so good," he groans. His voice is rougher and deeper than Rey's ever heard it. "You're gonna be the sweetest thing I've ever tasted, aren't you, baby?"

“Yeah,” she whimpers.

He hums, his fingers playing with the edges of her panties. “That’s a good girl.”

Ben licks her through her through the cotton and she gasps. His lips find her clit and, even through her plain pink underwear, when he manages to wrap his lips around it and _suck_ , Rey’s back arches off the couch.

“Ben,” she whines. “Please, I need-- I need--”

“This?” he asks as he pushes her panties to the side and dips his tongue inside her folds.

“ _Yes_.”

“Alright, then, sweet girl, since you asked so nicely.” He peels her panties down her hips, rolls them off her legs, and that’s it, Rey is naked in front of him.

Maybe she should feel more self-conscious about it. No one has ever seen her like this before, and Rey knows her body is not perfect, but it’s very hard to feel self-conscious when Ben looks at her like that. Like she's the first flower poking through the ground after a long, hard winter. Like she's a waterfall, and he's dying of thirst. Like she's a goddess, and it is a privilege to worship her.

He spreads her open and she shivers as the air hits her hot, wet, sensitive flesh. He licks a long, hot stripe up the length of her sensitive cunt. She sighs, and her legs tense. He grabs her knees and pulls her legs over his shoulders. Then his hands grip her ass, pushing it up, pushing her cunt still closer to his mouth.

It feels like he wants to devour her.

She's never had anyone do this before, but she's heard stories, she's read fanfiction, she know that not every man goes down on a woman like this. He uses his whole body to eat her out, all of his energy concentrated in his mouth. He knows her, somehow, knows her body despite not knowing it at all. He's really good at reading her is what it must come down to, good at moving from what she doesn't like and concentrating on what she does.

Rey nearly screams when he sucks on her clit again, this time without any obstacles in the way. It's so intense, the way he makes her feel. She sobs out his name, her heels digging into his back, when he thrusts his tongue deep inside her and strokes her walls.

"Gonna come for me, sweet girl?" he asks. His fingers trace her hole, and she whines and wiggles her hips. Slowly, he pushes one, just one, deep inside her. "Come on, baby, let me see you come."

She cries out when he adds a second finger. It's a lot, undoubtedly, and it pinches a little bit, but he moves very carefully, and it doesn't take long for her to stretch enough that any discomfort is erased. He curls his fingers forward and the wave that's been building in Rey since he first kissed her threatens to break.

When he sucks her clit back into his mouth, it does. She sobs his name over and over again, whole body shaking. His mouth and fingers keep moving, working her through her orgasm.

When it's over, she lies there, boneless. Ben kisses her thigh and looks up at her. He grins, and the lower half of his face is shiny, Rey realizes, with a gasp and a clench in her core, with _her_.

“Told you I had something you wanted,” he says.

She swats at his arm. “Shut up.”

He rests his head on her thigh and makes a face, like he’s considering it. “Mmm.... nah.”

“Come here.” She cups his face in her hands and pulls him forward, too eager to kiss his lips again to think about tasting herself on them. When she does, she has to admit it’s not as bad as she might have feared. In fact, she kind of likes that Ben tastes like her. It’s like marking him as hers. Something in her chest purrs at the thought.

Ben rises from off his knees and presses her into the couch. He kisses, Rey realizes, just like he’d eaten her out: with everything he has.

And she wants to... but should she? He probably won't be upset by it... but what if she does it wrong? But she wants to, and Ben probably wants her to, and it would be the considerate thing to do--

So she reaches down and cups a hand over the bulge in his jeans.

“Rey,” he pants, breaking away from her kiss. “What-- what are you doing?”

“Shouldn't it be your turn now?” she asks, looking up through her long lashes. “Don’t you _want_...?”

Ben groans. “God, of course I do. I just... this wasn't supposed to be about _me_ , I just want to make you feel good, Rey. I don't need... I’ll be fine.”

She sticks her lower lip out, just slightly. “But I want to make you feel good, Ben. You made me feel so good, I want to make you feel good too. Please?”

“I--” he inhales shakily. “Of course, Rey. You can have whatever you want.”

She grins at him then, a cat who had not stolen the cream, just convinced the farmer to give it up. “Then come here, sit on the couch,” she purrs. Once he does, she swings a leg across his lap and straddles him. This time, her hands play under his shirt, a black, long-sleeve Henley that is unfairly hot on him.

“Wait,” he says.

“What is it?”

“We shouldn't have sex tonight.”

Rey tilts her head. It’s not a bad idea, in fact, it might be a rather good one, but she is a little surprised to hear Ben propose it. That’s not how men are supposed to work, she’s been informed. “Why not?”

The tips of his ears go red again. Rey grins. She’s never going to get sick of seeing that. “I just... I want to take you on at least one date before that.” His hands rub at her. It makes her feel safe, with those massive things covering most of her back. “This isn't a fling for me.”

She smiles at him and smooths the hair from his eyes. That’s really quite sweet of him.

“And,” he says, looking rather nervous, “I’ve never had sex. Well. That kind of sex, anyway.”

“You haven't?” He’d certainly seemed like he knew what he was doing earlier.

“I mean, I’ve done other stuff, just not that. Just never really felt like it, I guess.” He rubs the back of his neck.

Rey looks at him and rubs her thumb across his cheek. “You don't have to explain it to me. None of it matters. Just us. Now.”

“Yes,” he breathes. He grasps her wrist and kisses her palm. “Just you.”

She rocks her hips against his, just to see, and she can't help a slight chuckle. The conversational turn had certainly not negatively impacted his erection in any way, she was quite relieved to see.

But she knows what she wants to do with Ben Solo, and this is not it. She wriggles out of his lap. He grabs a handful of her ass, and, giggling, she swats his hand away. When she drops to her knees, a certain tension returns to his face, and he cups her cheek with his hand. That tension only increases, however, when Rey sucks his thumb into her mouth. In fact, by the looks of him, Rey almost thinks he’s going to pass out.

Her hands find the button of his jeans. She unfastens them and rubs her hand over where he lays, achingly hard, in his boxers. Those have to go next, she knows, but before they do, she kisses him there, just like he did for her. He sucks in a breath and a smile curls across Rey’s face. She can see why he’d like doing this for her.

Rey pulls his boxers down too, and his cock springs free. And Jesus, of course, he’d be huge, Lord knows the rest of him is, but he’s _really_ huge. Which may throw a little bit of a wrench in her plan, but, well, Rey Sanders is no quitter.

She sticks out her tongue and cautiously licks the tip of his cock. Oh. She likes that. It doesn't taste bad at all, and she actually likes the way it feels against her tongue. Next, she tries licking from the base of his cock to the tip. That’s fun too, and judging by the noises Ben makes, he agrees. Finally, she takes the tip of his cock all the way inside her mouth and she sucks.

“Shit, baby girl, you look so pretty.” Ben runs a hand through her hair and Rey’s never been so thankful she’d worn it down. “Your little red lips wrapped around my cock like that, your little red mouth all filled up with me-- just gorgeous. You’re a fucking dream, my pretty, perfect baby girl.” She slides her mouth around his shaft, trying to take him deeper, and listens to him swear with no small amount of satisfaction.

Her hands. She’s heard you should use your hands too when you give a blow job.

She wraps a hand around the base of his cock, very lightly. He certainly isn't soft, but she knows he’s sensitive down here, and she doesn't want to do this wrong and hurt him.

“Harder, sweet girl. You can squeeze me tighter.” She does, and he sighs, a hiss of air escaping his lips. “That’s it, Rey. God, that’s perfect, you’re so fucking perfect.”

He’s very talkative, Rey is discovering. It’s an interesting discovery to be making, considering Rey’s first impressions of him were of a very reserved, maybe even quiet, man. It’s really amazing how he changes when you get your mouth on his cock.

Or maybe that’s reserved for Rey.

Either way, he can't seem to keep the words from spilling out of his mouth as Rey works his cock.

“Your lips look so beautiful stretched around my cock like this. You’re such a good girl, Rey, being so good for me, aren't you? Fuck, that hot little mouth of yours feels so good. Bet it feels almost as good as that sweet pussy. You pussy felt so good around my fingers, Rey, I bet it’s gonna be heaven around my cock.”

The things he says are terribly filthy. They make Rey flush scarlet.

She never wants him to stop talking.

It doesn't take long before he tells her he’s getting close. Just long enough for Rey’s jaw to start aching, and he starts babbling about how he’s going to fill her pretty little mouth and she was going to take all of it and swallow it all down for him, wasn’t she, because she’s a good girl, isn't that right?

Rey wants to say something, but that’s not really feasible from her current position. So she looks up at him and takes him as deep as she can and cups his balls and hopes he gets the message.

He undoubtedly does.

She doesn't really love the taste, Rey decides. It tastes like warm seawater. But on the other hand, it’s Ben. She very much loves that. She also loves watching him come. The noises he makes... they could start a fire in the middle of a thunderstorm. Rey feels like they could, at least.

She swallows all his cum, just like he asked her to, and climbs into his lap.

He kisses her, and she wonders if he can taste himself on her mouth, just like she could on his. The thing inside her that purred at the idea of marking him, it especially likes that idea.

Rey lays her head against his shoulder.

“So,” he says, “how was that for stress relief?”

She hums. “Acceptable.”

“Only acceptable?” he raises an eyebrow. “Well, then next time, I guess I just won't stop eating that perfect little pussy until you’re fucking begging me to stop.”

Rey shivers. “Ben Solo, is that a promise?”

“I told you, Rey.” He kisses her shoulder. “You can have whatever you want. Anything.”

She yawns. “Well, right now, I really just want to go to bed.”

Ben’s body stiffens underneath her (no, not like that). “Oh. Um. I can-- I can go, of course.”

“Do you want to go?” Her heart is beating so fast, they could use it to generate electricity.

His answer is very careful. “I don't want to make you uncomfortable...”

Rey lifts her chin. “Well, I want you to stay.” Possibly the widest smile Rey has ever seen breaks onto Ben’s face when she says that. But even it is unmatched by the one he wears when Rey says, “Now carry me to bed. I don’t want to walk.”

“Of course, princess.” He stands, cradling Rey in a bridal-carry hold towards her room. “Should we get your clothes, or leave them there to scar Finn for life?”

“Leave them there,” Rey commads. “He totally deserves that, after all the sex I’ve had to listen to him have.”

“Well, you know what they say,” Ben says, looking very, very hopeful, “turnabout is fair play.”

Rey hums thoughtfully. “They do say that. Maybe we should test that out sometime. Soon-ish.”

“I would be happy to test that with you. Or to relieve your stress. Anytime you like.”

“That’s good.” Rey nods solemnly. “I think these finals may just prove to be unusually stressful.”

He kisses her forehead as he lays her in her little bed, then makes a valiant effort to cram himself in it as all. “Well, it’s a good thing I’ve volunteered my services.”

Rey leans forward and presses a short, sweet kiss to his lips. “It really is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! and, as always, please don't tell my mom or jesus.


End file.
